falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fog crawler
Fog crawlers are mutated saltwater crustaceans in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor and Fallout 76. Biology Fog crawlers are large, mutated crustaceans which are the result of the radioactive fog altering the local shrimp population.Far Harbor loading screen hints: "The Fog Crawler has been mutated by the radioactive Fog surrounding Far Harbor, and is seldom encountered outside the deadly mist." The exact species from which fog crawlers mutated is not immediately apparent, but they are most likely a form of mutated mantis shrimp (specifically the Squilla mantis) based on the anatomy of their forelimbs and the presence of a distinctive neck which most crustaceans lack. Another potential candidate is the crayfish. The different types of tail "fans" on different types of fog crawlers could determine their gender, as crayfish carry eggs under the tails or as courtship during mating to avoid injury. The smaller legs (swimmerets) on the underside of the fog crawler are a holdover from when it remained an aquatic creature, assuming it isn't still largely amphibious. It seems that at some point the creature's head had evolved a mobile neck similar to terrestrial insects, as well as morphed into a kind of arrowhead shape. They seem to have eight eyes, four in a straight line on each side of the head, with the one second from the front being the largest. They also seem to lack any sort of visible mouth. They live in the deep Fog for which they are named, and are seldom encountered outside the island's deadly mist. Fog crawlers are known to make deep, booming vocalizations as an indicator of their presence. They are also among the strongest and most tenacious foes encountered in their respective areas, combining excellent protection with a generous health pool and the ability to attack at range. Variants Fog crawler The average crustaceans, this is the base variant of the fog crawler. Alpha fog crawler A dominant creature, the alpha fog crawler is extremely powerful at Level 100, unmatched by any other variant. Diseased fog crawler These sickening creatures have become stricken with an unknown disease. Direct contact with them should be avoided if possible. Enraged fog crawler These mutated crustaceans show a high level of aggression, and their anger is reflected in their name. They have a yellow-green color in their appearance. Ghostly fog crawler These mutated crustaceans appear darker and more unnatural than other variants. Glowing fog crawler These mutated crustaceans have absorbed so much radiation that they glow. Noxious fog crawler These mutated crustaceans are the poisonous kind. Pale fog crawler These mutated crustaceans seem to be the albino variant. Prime fog crawler Scorched fog crawler These mutated crustaceans were further mutated, becoming one with the Scorched Plague. Skulking fog crawler These mutated crustaceans are the ones that prefer stealth. Behind the scenes * The fog crawler largely resembles one of the older concepts of the mirelurk queen. * The fog crawler could be an allusion to the arachni-lobster creature from Stephen King's novella The Mist. The similarities include a mysterious crustacean, which dwells in an unnatural fog. Gallery Fo4FH fog crawler concept_art.png|Concept art Fo4 Fog Crawler Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen slide FogCrawler-FarHarbor.jpg|Fog crawler roaming the Island See also * Shipbreaker, a unique named fog crawler in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. * Mirelurk, a commonly used term referring to a range of different mutated crustacean and turtle species.. References Category:Creatures Category:Fauna